Bathroom Blue
by Fictionnaire
Summary: Kate and Tony argue over who gets to use the his/hers cubicle in the isolation chamber in the SWAK episode. minimal spoiler for SWAK inside.


Bathroom Blue

Tag to SWAK.

A/N: I'm a gardener, that's my job. So I do have alot of time for my mind to wonder around a bit. When I first saw SWAK I didn't realise that the isolation chamber had a his/hers cubicle.

Summary: Fear makes people act in strange ways or does it? Set during the incubation period of the Plague, Cabin Fever sets in.

* * *

As soon as Tony was told that some separation was important in case one of them had been infected, he noticed the his/hers cubicle in that corner. Even with this serious situation, there was an opportunity to mess with her as he always did. Tony wouldn't have had it any other way. Kate on the other hand, was probably a different kettle of fish he mused quietly.

Kate had always been somewhat infuriated with Tony's antics. Perhaps he'd settle down after this. Part of her told her that that wouldn't be the case. Whether it was the flu she'd suffered or the nerves or maybe a mixture of both she needed to use the toilet. She had hoped that she'd be able to hold off until she got out the transparent blue prison but that was unlikely.

Tony's mischievous grin widened as soon as he saw Kate's feet hit the floor. She didn't see him approach until it was too late and both of them stood in front of the door to the head.

Kate sighed angrily. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going to the head," Tony said overly cheerful.

"I'm going first," Kate said.

Tony swatted her hand away from the doorknob. "Why should you go first?" He pointed to the door. "Look it's his and hers not hers and his so therefore as a man I get to go first," Tony said triumphantly. That was a good enough reason as any.

"What happened to ladies first?" Kate asked.

"Now if I used that excuse you'd accuse me of being sexist," Tony put his hands on his hips and huffed.

"If you used that excuse… I'd be very concerned," Kate responded.

"Very funny Katie," Tony said. "You know what I meant… Plus your bed is closer," he continued with his second argument.

"So?" Kate asked.

"Well are you suggesting that I go all the way back to my bed and then come all the way back here?" Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Well by the time you do that, I might be done so go on," Kate waved her hand in a bye-bye motion though Tony refused to move. "Look we can stand here all day or we can figure who goes first," Kate offered a chance for solution.

"We can paper-rock-scissor for it," Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Paper-rock-scissor to find out who goes first," Tony explained.

"Alright," Kate said reluctantly and held her right hand out. "One… Two…" she counted slowly but then used her other hand to open the door and quickly entered the stall. Tony shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to go anyway, he just had this urge to be very, very annoying.

"Don't blame me if there's a puddle waiting out here for you," he said. Tony looked around, deep in thought. Then the proverbial lights came on as he quickly took all the pillows except his as well as Kate's shoes from the side of her bed.

Kate exited the cubicle and went to lie down. "Hey… Where's my pillow?" She asked and was surprised to see the pillows gone from the other beds as well. But the worst thing was that her shoes were gone. "Where's my shoes? DiNozzo!" Kate yelled. There was some the sound of female chuckling coming through the intercom. They'd almost forgotten that Nurse Emma was at the station keeping an eye on everything that was going on.

"They've been taken for some cleaning," Tony said.

Kate approached his bed with a deliberate pace. "You're warmer, getting warmer, warmer," Tony said as Kate came closer. "Hot… hot… Really hot. Boiling hot! So hot you get steam coming out of your ears!" Tony smirked as Kate looked at him dangerously from the side of his bed.

"Give me my shoes," Kate said in a quiet threatening tone.

"And if I refuse?" Tony asked.

"I will kill you," Kate said in the same tone as before. She looked down and saw her shoes by her feet. She huffed in anger. When she bent down, all the pillows could be seen under his bed. It would be easy just to grab one of those pillows but she snatched the one from beneath Tony's head and hit Tony on the chest with it before heading back to her own bed.

"Come on," he reached over the side and just managed to just reach for a pillow and put it beneath his head. "Damn," he rubbed his chest lightly. It felt like the soft fluffy impact really hurt. "I should stop getting hit in the chest," Tony commented.


End file.
